Price of a Chimera
by fantasymonk
Summary: Sequel to Better Not Tell Her, where Zelgadiss is taken away from Xellos... Shounen ai
1. Default Chapter Title

Price of a Chimera

(Sequel to Better Not Tell Her)

By fantasymonk

Warnings: yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Slayers characters. This fic is written purely for entertainment and has no chance of making money. As usual, all flames will be laughed at by my mazoku GW muse. Arigato for reading!

Author's note: * * denotes mental conversation

Zelgadiss and Xellos strode hand-in-hand through the forest until they stopped in front of a scene that took the mazoku's breath away. Before them was a spring of clear water, glowing in the moonlight. Water-loving plants created a border around it, and a small waterfall lent its music to the night. Zelgadiss guided Xellos into the cool water, stepping over smooth rocks that held the water in. The chimera sank into the water, with Xellos sitting down across from him. The mazoku leaned forward slightly, a glint in his eyes, and cupped his hands in the water, dribbling it over Zelgadiss's chest and stomach. Zelgadiss leaned against the bank and let his head fall back. Xellos smiled.

"Do you like that, Zel? Would you like me to wash you?" he asked, teasingly moving his hand over the chimera's body, drifting down to where stone skin met the surface of the water. Zelgadiss shifted slightly, moving into the mazoku's touch.

"Xellos," he groaned. The mazoku looked up.

"Hm?" he said. Zelgadiss grabbed his shoulders.

"Shut up and kiss me!" With this, Zelgadiss pulled Xellos to him and claimed the mazoku's lips with a fierceness that startled Xellos. Eagerly, the mazoku returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the chimera's waist and melding their bodies together.

Not too far from the waterfall, a pair of cold eyes watched the couple. The owner of the eyes curled his lip into a sneer. The master would be most interested in this. Raising an amulet from around his neck, he pressed a switch in the back and dangled the face of the talisman in the direction of the lovers in the pool.

In an opulent room, a small mirror flared into life. A dark figure leaned forward in avid interest. He was dressed in cloth of gold, and on his head was a deep purple turban adorned with a large jewel. Lounging on silk cushions, he played with a pile of precious stones.

"I wonder what Rahmet has to show me this time," he mused to himself. The image in the mirror came into focus, showing a small spring with two people in it. The mysterious figure leaned forward further, his eyes captured by what the figures in the scene were doing.

"What an interesting scene," he chuckled, smiling in a predatory way. Both men were quite attractive, but the smaller figure attracted his attention. The man was breathtakingly beautiful, with skin that glowed with the sheen of marble, and pale hair that the moonlight graced with a metallic luster. Without a doubt, the man was a chimera, but he was a masterpiece. Never had the figure seen such a one as this. The two men kissed passionately, and the figure felt himself becoming aroused. His eyes held an evil glint when he looked up from the pool.

"I must have him!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist into a cushion. Closing his eyes, he sent a message to his minion.

*Rahmet, I must have the chimera. Capture him for me at the soonest possible opportunity. Do what you want with the other man; I have no use for him. *

His lackey nodded at the silent command. Fading back into the foliage, he prepared to wait for his chance.

Zelgadiss and Xellos rested in the pool, both content. Cool water lapped at their skin as they loosely held each other. Xellos had laid his head against Zel's shoulder, but he looked up as the chimera chuckled.

"I think we'd better get out before you start to wrinkle," he said. Xellos pouted.

"Not everyone can have stone skin," he joked, stroking the chimera's waist with his fingers as they stepped out of the water into the warm air. Zelgadiss just swatted half-heartedly at the mazoku's hand. Then he stopped suddenly.

"Oh no," he groaned. Xellos cocked his head at the chimera.

"What's wrong, Zel?" he asked. Zelgadiss had a sheepish grin on his face.

"I forgot to bring towels," he admitted, a faint blush stealing across his cheeks. Xellos grinned in delight.

"Well," the mazoku said with satisfaction, "we'll just have to let nature dry us off. In the meantime, I get to feast my eyes on your delectable attributes," Xellos finished, laughing as the blush deepened on his lover's face. Finally, Zelgadiss recovered from his initial shock and playfully swatted Xellos on the head, pretending to be indignant. Xellos merely laughed and sat down, pulling Zel onto the ground with him. They both lay back, examining the stars above them as a warm breeze began to dry their bodies. A comfortable silence gathered in the pool's clearing as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Rahmet watched from the bushes, his eyes narrowed. They were both asleep… now was his chance. Slowly and quietly, he made his way closer to the two slumbering on the grass. Moving his lips in an almost silent whisper, he formed a sleep spell that he sent to the chimera to prevent him from waking. Then he quietly walked into the clearing to finish the job by eliminating the second man. He froze momentarily when the purple-haired man woke up.

Xellos woke with a start when he sensed someone using magic. Glancing over at Zelgadiss, his eye was caught by a movement, and he looked up to see a man sneaking toward them. With a shout, he was on his feet and ready to fight, regardless of his state of undress. The man opposite him sneered and motioned for Xellos to make the first move. Xellos hesitated, looking at Zel, who still had not woken up. Something was wrong; Zelgadiss should have woken up by now. Then he realized what must have happened. The intruder had cast a sleep-spell! Xellos turned his closed eyes toward the unknown man, who cockily bared his teeth in a feral grin.

"Come on, pretty boy, let's see what you've got!" he taunted. This guy didn't look like a match for him. He was more slender than muscular, and his eyes were tightly closed. Rahmet was confident he could take care of him quickly and return to his lord in a short time. The look of surprise on his face was almost comical as Xellos sent a powerful fireball streaking toward him. Narrowly jumping out of the way, he landed on his butt.

"Lord Vanros, I need your help!" he called out. A swirl of color appeared next to Zelgadiss's still form. Xellos turned around in time to see a man garbed in gold carrying the chimera through some kind of portal. It quickly closed, leaving a very enraged Xellos alone with the unknown servant. When the mazoku turned around, there was a frown on his usually smiling face. Rahmet stood back up, brushing himself off. When he finished with his pants, he brushed off his shirt, reaching quickly inside to retrieve a specially balanced dagger, which he threw at Xellos, aimed for his heart. Suddenly, his opponent wasn't there. He had just disappeared! He felt a presence behind him.

"Now, now, it's all fun and games until someone loses their life," a voice purred in his ear. Rahmet almost jumped out of his shoes. Slowly, he turned around to find the purple-haired man behind him. All the confidence seeped out of him as he saw the man's eyes open, slit-pupiled and demonic. A…a mazoku! Rahmet quivered in fear. Then the mazoku spoke, his voice betraying his anger.

"You have taken something very precious from me, and I intend to have it back." Those eyes pierced into Rahmet's very soul. "Now," the mazoku continued, "who sent you? Was it this Lord Vanros you shouted to?" he asked. Rahmet gathered what little courage he had.

"Lord Vanros is strong and powerful. You will never get the chimera back," he said with as much defiance as he could muster. The mazoku's eyes narrowed.

"We shall see about that," he answered, his voice as cold as ice. He raised his hand in front of Rahmet. "Fire ball!" he said, watching in satisfaction as the servant was engulfed in flames. The shrieks that came from the burning man made Xellos feel only slightly better. He watched until the man collapsed to the ground, a lifeless husk. Turning around, he gathered up his clothes and dressed, seething. Xellos gathered up Zelgadiss's clothes and pressed them to his face, inhaling the scent that still clung to them. Someone had taken Zelgadiss, and he would be willing to wager that it was the mysterious Lord Vanros who had appeared through the portal. Xellos's eyes burned with a cold fury. Someone would pay, and pay dearly.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Price of a Chimera pt. 2

By fantasymonk

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own these characters, (pooh!) so I don't make any money off of this. I just like to torture them every once in a while. J Keep them on their toes, so to speak, hehe. I hope you enjoy, and arigato for reading!

Zelgadiss was aware of something cool and soft beneath him. What happened, where was he? The last thing he remembered was lying next to Xellos in the grass next to the pool. Slowly opening his eyes, he gasped.

"What the…!" He lay in a large bed with white silken sheets. Zelgadiss raised himself on his elbows to get a better look, and glanced down, receiving a shock. The last thing he remembered, he had been naked, but now he was dressed in the oddest costume he had ever seen. Sheer black pants clothed his legs, the material gathered at his ankles. A black piece of silk sewn to the front of the waistband was the only thing keeping his dignity intact. To his embarrassment, the back remained uncovered, offering a seductive view of his buttocks through the sheer fabric. He had no shirt or tunic on, exposing his stony skin and the rock clusters that adorned it. On his head was a band of black silk, with a length of the same material attached to each side of his forehead, each hanging down almost to his shoulders. The cloth kept his hair out of his face, oddly making him feel more exposed than the lack of clothing. Around his right arm was a gold band, just above his bicep, while around each wrist was a silver wrist-guard with strange symbols carved on the metal. A single red jewel adorned each wrist-guard. Looking around the room, Zelgadiss noticed that it was as richly decorated as he was. The bed had lengths of sheer silvery cloth hanging from all sides, forming a curtain around him that shimmered. Not all of the cloth overlapped fully, and through the gaps Zel could see gold gilt on the walls, with silk cushions strewn across the floor. Thick rugs were scattered around the room, and a small mirror lay on a table, next to a golden throne. However there was no door to be seen. Zelgadiss slowly pushed himself up the rest of the way and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Pushing aside the thin curtains, he began to place a bare foot on the floor when a figure materialized into the room close to the bed. The man was dressed in robes of gold cloth, and wore a purple turban. He had white hair that hung down to his shoulders, and cold gray eyes. He smiled when he saw Zelgadiss.

"Ah, my little chimera is awake at last! I must say, Rahmet cast a strong sleep-spell on you. You've slept the better part of a day." Zelgadiss stared at him. He'd been asleep how long?

"Why have you taken me? What do you want?" Zelgadiss demanded, taking a step toward the man, who bowed.

"I am Lord Vanros, owner of the marvelous palace you are now residing in. You may call me Vanros," he answered, smiling at Zelgadiss. Zel became uncomfortable under the other man's scrutiny, painfully aware of how he was dressed.

"Where are my clothes?" Zelgadiss asked, glaring at Lord Vanros. "And where is Xellos?" Lord Vanros smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile.

"Your clothes are of no concern to you any more. You will wear what I give you to wear." Vanros chuckled. "If by Xellos you mean the purple-haired man you were with, well, I'm afraid he is dead by now. My servant will have taken care of him."

Zelgadiss felt his heart grow cold in his chest. No… it couldn't be! Xellos was… dead? He sank against the bed, his knees unsteady. Lord Vanros made clucking sounds meant to be soothing, and stepped near Zelgadiss.

"Do not worry, my chimera, I will take care of you." Zelgadiss jerked away from the arm that came around his shoulders. He came to his feet, eyes flashing.

"I can take care of myself! Let me go, now!" Zelgadiss started to form a fireball, when a blinding pain coursed through him. He fell to the floor, gasping, his body shaking with convulsions, chin against his chest. When he was able to move he looked up and saw a light flicker in the jewels on his wrist-guards, then go out. Vanros chuckled, shaking his finger at the chimera.

"Now, now. If you try any magic, that is what will happen. I suspected you would have magical abilities, being a chimera, so I took the precaution of placing those on you. They will prevent you from using any magic to harm your new owner." Zelgadiss shakily lifted himself off the floor.

"You bastard!" he cried, and with what strength he had left, he introduced his stone fist to the surprised man's face. Lord Vanros went hurtling backward, landing on his back and skidding along the floor for a few feet. Zelgadiss swayed slightly, then fell to his knees, barely able to stand up.

"That was some jolt," he thought to himself, giving a disgusted glance to the jeweled ornaments on his wrists. "Definitely do not want to go through that again. Luckily they don't take away from my natural abilities. Stone skin is definitely a plus sometimes." He chuckled to himself. By then, Vanros had picked himself up and was brushing off his robes. He gave Zelgadiss a glare that promised punishment.

"Apparently there are some things you don't know, my possession, and one of those is that you do not strike me!" Lord Vanros was shaking with rage. To Zelgadiss's surprise, the man formed a small fireball and sent it hurtling toward Zelgadiss. Too surprised and weak to get out of the way, it struck him full in the chest, and he tumbled along the floor, landing on his side. When he looked up, Vanros had left. Shaking his head to clear it, Zel got to his hands and knees, assessing the damage with careful fingers. His chest was burned, not bad, but enough to cause a small degree of pain. Out of habit he started to cast a healing spell, but stopped when a light flickered in the wrist-guard jewels. Damn! He pounded a fist on the floor, making a small dent. He couldn't even heal himself. The man was a decent sorcerer, but not in the same league as Zelgadiss. If he could use his magic, he could have defeated him and escaped easily, but without it and unarmed, he was almost defenseless. Not even his stone skin and the strength it lent him could get him out of this. He sat with his knees drawn to his chest, a tear trickling down his face. And Xellos… he might have counted on Xellos to come, but his love was dead now. Nobody knew where he was, and the only way out of this room was obviously to use magic, a means beyond his reach now. Alone in the big room, Zelgadiss wept.

Lord Vanros stormed through the palace, snarling at anyone who was in his way. That chimera was going to learn his place, and learn it painfully! He finally reached the door to his apartments, and stalked inside, throwing himself down onto a luxurious chair. Still fuming, he entertained himself by plotting the ways he could punish the chimera. His thoughts were distracted by a timid knock at the door.

"What is it?" he shouted. The door opened slowly.

"Ah, my lord…" the servant said nervously, eyeing the growing bruise on his lord's cheek. Vanros tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yes, my lord. Well, sir, Rahmet hasn't contacted us. He was supposed to return from a raid, and he hasn't come back." The servant quickly bowed out and shut the door. Vanros sank further down into his chair. Rahmet hadn't been far away when he sent the images of the chimera in the pool; he should have been back by now, even after taking care of that man who had been with his chimera. Vanros sat up straighter as a possibility occurred to him. If Rahmet had not come back by now, something must have prevented him from coming. As long as he breathed, his faithful servant would have found a way to return, so Rahmet must be dead. His eyes widened. Rahmet… dead? Then, that man must not be dead after all. Vanros pondered this. The man who had been with his chimera must be a sorcerer of some kind to have bested Rahmet. Well, no matter. The purple-haired man still would not be able to get into the tower that held the chimera he now owned. Only himself and a few of his loyal servants knew the spell needed to get in, and unless the unknown man was a demon of some kind, he wouldn't be able to do it. At this thought, Vanros chuckled to himself. That man, a demon? The thought made him laugh again. He pictured the slender frame and silly grin that was so wide it made his eyes look like they were closed. No, that fool would be no threat to him, he was sure. Vanros lounged in his chair, his thoughts returning to ways of punishing his newest acquisition.

Meanwhile, said "fool" was trying to form a plan. He knew a name, that was a start. He debated on whether or not to let Lina and the others know what happened, but he decided against it. After all, it would be easier for him to do what he needed to without having to worry about someone else besides Zelgadiss. The mazoku made his way back to the inn he had been staying at. Even controlled, his anger radiated from him, causing people to move aside for this seemingly innocuous man. Once he had gathered his belongings, he went down to the common room to check out. A conversation between some men close by caught his attention.

"I heard that he finds rare things, and takes 'em! Owning things makes him feel even more powerful, they say. Pah!" The speaker spat. "Just like a damn lord, eh?" he said, and his companions nodded agreement. Another spoke up. This man was old, with the years showing on his face. His white beard hung down to his chest. He had been glancing at Xellos as the others talked.

"Well, not all are like Lord Vanros," he corrected. "But if someone is willing, even Lord Vanros could be dealt with in the manner he deserves."

Xellos almost opened his eyes in surprise. This Lord Vanros must live nearby, for the common people did not travel far from their homes, not unless they were extremely good fighters. Looking as friendly as possible, Xellos moved toward the small group of men.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I heard you mention a Lord Vanros. Would any of you happen to know where he lives?" Xellos asked, eyes closed, a smile on his face. The one with the white beard answered him.

"Well, sir, I know where his palace be, but you should be warned that he is a sorcerer, and has many loyal people guarding him," the old man said. Xellos merely shook his head.

"I can take care of that when the time comes. If you'll just tell me where this palace is…" he said, waiting for the man to continue. The old man looked speculatively at Xellos.

"I do believe you could, at that," he murmured, then shook his head. "Well, if ye want to get to the palace, here's what you do…"

As Xellos listened to the man's directions he chuckled inwardly, an evil sound boding no good for the lord mistaken enough to take what Xellos Metallium loved. In his hand, he idly played with the amulet that had belonged to the luckless servant of Lord Vanros. Once the old man had finished, Xellos nodded his thanks and turned to leave. The old man took the mazoku's hand warmly.

"Lord Vanros keeps new possessions like what he took from you in the tallest west tower. The gods be with ye, and I wish ye luck in getting him back," he said. Xellos had gotten halfway to the door before he fully comprehended what the man had said. He turned around quickly.

"How did you…" he started to say. Then he stopped and looked around in puzzlement, for the old man wasn't there anymore.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Price of a Chimera pt. 3

By fantasymonk

Warnings: torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or any of its characters, so please don't sue me. I don't have any money, so it wouldn't do you any good. As usual, any flames will be handed over to my mazoku muse, Yukio. *silver demon eyes watch the readers* All polite comments and criticisms will be rewarded with dark chocolate, compliments of my other muse, Anigel. *someone giggles* Arigato for reading!

Zelgadiss lifted his face from his knees and wiped it dry with one of the silk strips of cloth hanging from his headband. Crying wouldn't get him anywhere, for gods' sake. Standing up, Zelgadiss decided to make a search of the room and try to find anything that could help him. Besides the bed, there wasn't much to be found; a small table holding a collection of reading material that made Zel blush, a dresser with a basin of water and a pitcher, the throne and mirror he had seen earlier, and a few paintings on the walls. The chimera walked over to the basin of water and splashed his face; the cool water felt good to his heated skin. His eyes teared up as he remembered the last time he had felt cool water on his skin, and who had been there with him. Resolutely, Zel blinked away the tears. It was no good wishing to change the past. Xellos wouldn't be coming for him, so he had to help himself… somehow. At the very least, he could stay strong to honor Xellos's memory. As he lifted his face, droplets of water falling back into the basin, he glanced in the mirror of the dresser and froze when he saw Lord Vanros standing behind him. The sorcerer was eyeing the view presented by the sheer fabric of his pants. Zelgadiss blushed furiously, turning around.

"Don't look at me like that, you hentai!" he shouted, glaring at the taller man. Vanros just chuckled.

"My dear chimera, you are so attractive when you're blushing," he said. Zelgadiss just crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared some more. The teasing that seemed so affectionate when it was coming from Xellos sounded vulgar coming from the sorcerer before him. Vanros stepped forward and took hold of Zel's arms, uncrossing them and putting them at the chimera's sides.

"Ah, little chimera, I did not acquire you to have you hide yourself from me; let me see all of your beauty at once," he chided, only making Zelgadiss more angry.

"I have a name, damn it!" he growled; if looks could kill, Vanros would have been a corpse in the process of rigor mortis. "Stop calling me all those stupid names, they're insults!" The expression on Vanros's face darkened.

"No possession of mine tells me what to do!" The irate sorcerer advanced on Zelgadiss, causing the chimera to take a step back involuntarily. Then Zel gathered himself, his anger rising.

"I am not your possession, you brainless, second-rate son of a coyote!" Zelgadiss shouted in the lord's face, unable to control his temper. The expression on the sorcerer's face was truly a spectacle now; his face went from red, to crimson, to purple, and then back to red. Zelgadiss would have laughed except that something in him knew that getting the sorcerer this angry was probably not the best thing to do. When Vanros had finally collected himself, he turned icy eyes on the chimera.

"Well, I see I shall have to teach you proper manners toward your owner," he snarled. He muttered under his breath, and suddenly Zel found he couldn't move. In vain, he struggled to get his muscles to cooperate. With a gesture, the wrist-guards on Zel's wrists seemed to come alive, forcing his arms up and over his head; suddenly, they seemed to jump together. The wrist-guards hit so hard, they created sparks, making Zelgadiss flinch. He found he could move again, but he couldn't move from where he stood; the wrist-guards served as well as any chain could have. Gesturing with his finger, Vanros made the wrist-guards float the chimera a little above the floor, his toes barely touching ground. The sorcerer walked over to the bed, and reached an arm under, pulling it back with a whip clenched in his hand.

"A while back," Vanros said, almost conversationally, "I managed to procure this whip, the properties of which I haven't gotten around to testing properly. The seller assured me, however, that this whip could cut through stone." Zel whimpered, knowing where this conversation was going. Vanros merely smiled evilly and continued. "This seems to me to be the right time, don't you think?" he asked mockingly, and then the wrist-guards turned the chimera with his back to Vanros. Behind him, Zelgadiss could hear the sound of the whip being shaken out, the end hitting the floor with a loud _slap_. Zel barely managed to keep himself from jerking in his restraints. Suddenly, he heard the whip whistling through the air, and then he felt a white-hot line of pain on his back. Zelgadiss threw his head back, and gritted his teeth. He would not cry out in front of this bastard, he would not… another lash, right under the first. Tears welled up in Zel's eyes. Another line of pain, then another, and another; the lashing continued until his back felt like it was on fire. He could feel warm liquid trickling down his back, soaking slightly into the fabric of his pants. He heard Vanros moving behind him, and then he almost gagged as he felt a hand touch his butt. The hand caressed him through the sheer fabric, and Zelgadiss twisted, trying to escape the invasion. This wasn't right! Tears coursed down his cheeks. He only wanted Xellos to touch him. The wrist-guards suddenly turned, forcing Zel face-to-face with the sorcerer. Vanros smiled at the tears, touching a finger to one beside the chimera's mouth.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" he asked. Zelgadiss growled and bit at the offending digit. If Vanros hadn't jerked his hand back, he would have lost a finger. Realizing this only made the sorcerer angrier. "Apparently you haven't," he said, the chill in his voice making Zel feel cold. With horror in his eyes, Zelgadiss watched Vanros draw the whip back and send the tip slashing through the air to slice across his stomach. Zel sucked in a breath of air, biting back the cry that made its way to his lips. His chest and stomach were given the same treatment as his back; by the time Vanros was through, the chimera's body was quivering with pain and streaked with crimson lines. A single gesture from Vanros and the wrist-guards no longer held him up. Zel fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Vanros stepped back to avoid getting blood on his shoes, and then he disappeared. Zelgadiss lay there, huddled in misery.

"I hate my life," he whispered.

As Xellos walked, he examined the amulet he had taken from the servant of Lord Vanros. It must have served some purpose, or the man would not have had it, and the mazoku could feel a faint resonance of magic coming from it. Idly turning it over, he saw something on the back. A small raised piece of metal, obviously a switch of some kind, was in the center.

"Hm, I wonder what this does," Xellos mused to himself. Then he pressed the switch. The front of the amulet flared with light. Turning it around, he could see some kind of a room, but only the ceiling. There were decorative carvings on the ceiling, some runes, and others that were statues of demons and other dark creatures. Not a good room to be in. Xellos stared into the amulet for some time, hoping to see anything that could lead him to Zel. Then something moved over his line of sight. Xellos bit back a cry of disbelief.

Zelgadiss didn't know how long he'd been lying on the floor, but he knew he had to get up before he became too stiff to do so. Slowly, carefully, he maneuvered himself to his hand and knees. His back and chest throbbed at the movement, but he ignored their protests and got to his feet. It was several minutes before he was able to stand steadily. He had decided his next goal was to make it to the bed, when a sudden light flared up from the mirror on the table next to the throne. Zelgadiss walked as lightly as he could to keep from jarring his back. When he reached the mirror, he cautiously looked over the edge, and gasped. The face he saw in it was the one he had thought he would never see again.

"Xellos!" he cried, his face alight with joy. Then he sobered. What if this were a trick? Then the image spoke, too.

Xellos was surprised to see Zel's face come into sight. The chimera cried out his name, his face beautiful in its joy. Then, Xellos was puzzled to see his love's face cloud over.

"Zelgadiss, are you okay?" the mazoku asked, concern plain on his face.

"Xellos, is it really you?" Zel asked, doubt written plainly on his stone features.

"Of course it's me, why would you ask such a thing?" Xellos answered. Tears started streaming down the chimera's cheeks as he sobbed in relief.

"He told me you were dead, Xel, he told me you were dead…" the chimera said, unable to stop crying. Xellos hastened to reassure him.

"It's okay, Zel, I'm alive. That guy was no match for me," he said, smiling. He was relieved to see the tears slow, and then finally stop. Then he felt intense anger against the lord who had taken Zelgadiss from him. "Don't worry, Zel, I'll get you out of there, and then," he continued, his eyes opening and almost glowing with his anger, "then, I'll make that bastard pay." The light suddenly flickered out, and Xellos was left looking at the gold amulet.

Zelgadiss sank to his knees before the mirror. He was left alone again. At least he knew Xellos was alive. The chimera felt his anger grow through the pain. He had been lied to, but soon Lord Vanros would pay for his mistakes. And Zelgadiss would help his love somehow. Zel could feel his eyelids droop; he had lost blood, and was unable to heal himself. He could tell the blood had stopped flowing, but there was much of the sticky stuff dried to his back and more caked his chest and stomach. With no way to take care of his injuries, Zel made his way to the bed, collapsing on the soft sheets. His last blurry thought was that he hoped he didn't dirty up the sheets too badly. Then he was enfolded in the soothing darkness of sleep.

Lord Vanros looked up from the mirror he had been gazing into. So, the fool had Rahmet's amulet, did he? He wasn't able to see anything, since this mirror was not attuned to that particular amulet, but he had been able to hear the conversation. Well, he would have extra soldiers guard the entrance to the palace and place guards around the tower that his chimera was held in. He had broken off the connection between amulet and mirror before the chimera could give his lover too much information. Vanros leaned back, smiling to himself. By the time that purple-haired idiot reached the palace, he would be ready.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Price of a Chimera pt. 4

By fantasymonk

Warnings: violence

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, don't own the characters, and I don't make any money off of this. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and is the product of a hentai mind and too much sugar. All flames will be given to my mazoku muse; he just loves a good barbecue! Arigato for reading!

Zelgadiss felt the warm, dark edges of sleep melt away, leaving him with the throbbing pain in his back and chest. Slowly, he sat up, wincing as blood that had dried to the sheets tore from the lacerations on his back. Looking at the bloodstained sheets, the chimera almost felt bad for ruining the expensive bedclothes… almost. Still weak, Zel made his way to the dresser table, taking the silk headband off of his head and rinsing it in the cool water that still filled the basin. With the damp cloth he cleaned the blood off himself as best as he could. Feeling marginally better now that he was no longer covered with the crusted black stains, Zelgadiss sat down on the throne, cushioning the cuts on his back with some of the silk pillows that littered the floor. No sooner had he leaned his head against the back of the throne then he felt a presence in the room, and opened his eyes to find Lord Vanros eyeing him in a decidedly hungry manner. Zelgadiss forced himself to meet those cold gray eyes and not flinch. Vanros bared his teeth in a parody of a grin and walked over to stand next to the throne.

"Ah, little chimera, why don't you let me heal those for you?" he practically purred, bringing a hand up to trace the lines on Zel's chest. Zelgadiss jerked away, coming off the throne too quickly, almost falling down again as he began to feel lightheaded. When the room had stopped spinning, Zel growled a retort in the most scathing tone he could muster.

"I wouldn't let you heal me if you were the last person on this planet, and L-sama herself was carrying me away to a torturous afterlife!" Lord Vanros sputtered for a few minutes, his mouth working silently and his fists clenching in rage. Zelgadiss backed away a few steps, watching the sorcerer like a bird watches a snake. As Vanros prepared a spell, the chimera got ready to dodge, but the resulting blast of power was wider than he had expected and the edge caught him, tossing him through the air and crashing him into the bed. Stone skin met with wood and Zelgadiss found himself amidst a pile of shattered bed-frame and silvery fabric. Dazed, he could only watch as Lord Vanros came closer, stopping right next to the chimera and grabbing a handful of wiry hair, forcing Zel's head up. Zelgadiss watched in horror as the lord's face came nearer to his own, still too stunned to do anything. He desperately closed his eyes as Lord Vanros's lips forcefully claimed his; a choked cry escaped his lips, but only allowed the sorcerer's tongue entry into his mouth. Zel almost gagged, repulsed by the taste of the other man. When Lord Vanros ran his hand down the chimera's stomach and drifted over the scrap of silk cloth covering him, Zelgadiss's numb muscles galvanized into action. Sweeping his right arm behind him, his hand closed over a length of wood from the bed-frame. Clutching it like a lifeline, he swung it with all his strength at the lord's head, connecting with a crack. Lord Vanros dropped to the floor, almost draped over Zel's lap. In disgust, Zelgadiss scrambled out from under the sorcerer, shakily getting to his feet. Raising the post over his head, Zel prepared to strike a killing blow, but his body gave out, and he stumbled backwards to land on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. How long he lay like that, he didn't know. When he felt another presence in the room, he groaned aloud, closing his eyes. The way his luck had been running, it was probably one of Lord Vanros's minions, and he waited for the pain he was sure would come next.

Xellos walked until the sun set and darkness fell over the forest path. Still he strode on, almost jogging. Suddenly the path thinned, and by following the overgrown dirt trail he ended up on, Xellos came up in front of a large wall. In front of a large wooden gate stood a group of guards, looking very big, muscular, and intimidating. Needless to say, Xellos was not impressed. Opening his eyes, he let them glow with power, twin purple slits in the growing gloom. The guards began to fidget as they saw a pair of orbs glaring at them. Then Xellos phased to the left of the soldiers. Each time he phased to a different place, the guards grew more and more nervous, thinking they were surrounded by a group of strange beasts. Finally, Xellos faded back into the foliage and made his way to a spot away from the distracted and extremely terrified guards, levitating over the wall. 

"This Lord Vanros has not taken enough precautions to keep unwanted guests out," he mused to himself. Xellos shrugged. It just made it easier for him to get to Zel. A quick look around was all he needed to find the large west tower; it was but the work of a moment to phase into the structure. As he materialized, his eyes widened angrily at what greeted him. Zelgadiss lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. When Xellos took in the lacerations on his lover's body and the revealing costume he wore, his anger grew. His gaze turned to the other man lying on the floor; the same man he had seen carry away the chimera. Lord Vanros was lying next to the remains of a bed, blood trickling down his face from a large gash on the side of his head. The mazoku's attention was brought back to Zelgadiss as he groaned, his eyes tightly shut. Xellos hurried to Zel's side, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Zel, are you okay?" he asked, caressing the stone skin, his eyes opening with concern. Zelgadiss's eyes flew open and stared with open relief at the mazoku. He sat up quickly and threw his arms around Xellos's neck.

"Xellos! You're here, thank the gods!" he cried, burying his face in the mazoku's shoulder. Xellos held the chimera tightly. Then he stood up, taking Zel's hands in his.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said, helping Zelgadiss to stand. A snarl from behind them alerted Xellos that Lord Vanros was awake. He quickly closed his eyes again, deciding against revealing what he was so early in this confrontation. Turning around, he stood in front of the chimera. Vanros grimaced, touching a hand to his temple and looking with distaste at the blood on his fingers. He glared at Xellos and Zelgadiss in turns.

"That is the last time you will strike me, chimera! I will make you wish you had never defied me!" he spat, gesturing with his hand. Xellos saw no apparent result of this. A strangled sound from behind him caught his attention, and he turned around to see Zelgadiss hanging in the air, the wrist-guards he wore alight with power from two red jewels. The chimera twisted desperately, unable to control himself, and his fearful gaze locked with Xellos's own momentarily open eyes before another gesture from Vanros sent him flying backwards across the room. The sudden flight crashed Zelgadiss into a wall, spidery cracks fanning from the point of impact. Zel felt the air leave his lungs, and he inhaled sharply, straining to breathe. Xellos moved toward the chimera, who was still held up against the wall by the wrist-guards. He heard Vanros chuckle behind him, and then Zelgadiss was hurtled through the air again toward the opposite wall. This time Zel screamed as he was flung sideways, his right arm and side meeting painfully with a decorative column. Xellos whirled around to face Lord Vanros, who was grinning, a feral expression on his face. Xellos frowned, his brow furrowing. Vanros grinned wider.

"Ah, the little fool thinks he can best me, the mighty Lord Vanros, who has reigned over this area for decades? And all in the name of love," he taunted. His eyes grew colder. "You can forget the chimera, because he is mine now, and no one takes what is mine!" The sorcerer laughed. Xellos turned to look at Zelgadiss, hanging limply from the magical wrist-guards, coughing as he tried to breathe. Then he turned back to face Vanros. The sorcerer's laughter faltered as he stared into the suddenly open eyes of a mazoku. The slit-pupiled purple gaze was more unforgiving than any frozen wasteland, and yet burned hotter than the fires of the damned. Vanros gulped, backing away as the mazoku advanced.

"Now, now," he said, "you wouldn't want the chimera to be hurt, would you?" Vanros illustrated his point by floating Zel through the air again. When Xellos stopped, so did the chimera. Xellos turned his baleful gaze toward the sorcerer.

"It would seem we are at a standstill," he said, more calmly than he felt. Vanros gained a little confidence.  
"On the contrary, demon, I believe I have the upper hand here!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "While I have the chimera in my control, you can do nothing without risking harm to your lover," he cackled, rubbing his hands together. "This chimera is the most exquisite and easily obtained of all my possessions; I didn't have to pay anything at all. A most agreeable price, I must say." Xellos clenched his fists, temper flaring as he listened to the sorcerer gloat. Then he heard a voice.

~Be ready, my friend~

Startled, Xellos slid his gaze around the room, but he could not find the person who had spoken.

~You will know me when the time is right~

Xellos nodded almost imperceptibly and glared at Lord Vanros. The man grinned infuriatingly.

"I advise you to leave and never return. It will only go worse for the chimera if you continue in this futile pursuit," he said. Xellos growled in frustration. He had never felt so helpless before! Vanros laughed. "I see I'll have to persuade you some more." He sighed in mock exasperation. "Very well then," he continued, starting to move his hands. Xellos glanced fearfully at Zelgadiss, waiting for the chimera to be thrown into another wall. When nothing happened, he glanced back to Vanros. The sorcerer was standing stock still, his hands in the middle of commanding the wrist-guards, but he was red-faced and sputtering. It looked as if someone was holding the other man's arms immobile, effectively stopping him from controlling the wrist-guards that bound Zelgadiss; what confused Xellos was the fact that he didn't see anyone. Then something, actually someone, appeared in front of Lord Vanros. Xellos saw the old man he had seen at the inn holding onto the wrists of the sorcerer with a strength beyond his years. As Xellos watched in disbelief, the old man turned his head to look at the mazoku. As the man spoke, Xel could hear the voice in his mind as well as his ears.

~What are ye waiting for, man?~ the voice demanded. ~If ye want to help your love, take care of this poor excuse for a human being~

Xellos nodded, turning his more-than-human gaze on the sorcerer.

"You mentioned paying nothing; well, the price you pay for this chimera will be the highest you will ever pay for anything. The price I exact of you is your very life!" Readying a powerful fireball, he loosed it without warning at the two forms in front of him. Lord Vanros struggled desperately to get away from the old man, but he was unable to move. Just when it looked like the fireball would hit the old man in the back, he disappeared, leaving behind a doomed Vanros. The sorcerer gave a high shriek of pain and anger as he was engulfed in flames that became his funeral pyre. The light in the wrist-guard jewels suddenly flickered out, the metal cracking and falling from Zel's wrists. Zelgadiss plummeted toward the floor. Xellos moved with inhuman speed to catch him, cradling the chimera in his arms. The mazoku phased himself and his precious burden outside the wall of Vanros's palace, then started walking back to the town. A warm chuckle behind him made him stop. Turning around, he came face to face with the old man, who smiled.

"Many thanks, my friend," he said, his eyes shining with warmth. "I have been waiting so long for someone to come who could bring an end to Lord Vanros and his obsession with possessing both objects and people." Xellos opened his mouth to speak, when the old man silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"I'm sure ye want answers. My only daughter was stolen many, many years ago and imprisoned by Lord Vanros. I swore revenge, but I was never able to bring about the end of the man who took away the only person I had left in the world. I died, but my spirit has lingered here for quite some time. I found out all I could about Lord Vanros, and watched helplessly as many others, both male and female, were taken in much the same way as my beloved daughter. Finally, ye came. I could sense the power in ye, and helped ye as best as I could. Thanks to ye, this area is free once more, and I can go to my eternal reward." The man smiled again, but his form was becoming increasingly transparent. He raised a hand. "Farewell, and I wish the both of ye happiness," he said, glancing kindly at Zelgadiss, who lay unconscious in Xellos's arms. Then he was gone. Xellos stood there a moment, and then turned to continue along the path. He stopped, thinking, then shook his head. He phased out with Zel, reappearing on the edge of the town. It was then that Zelgadiss came around.

"Xellos?" he blinked, looking around in confusion. "Where are we?" Xellos smiled lovingly.

"We're on our way back into town, where I shall get us a room, and you shall get some sleep. Are you able to walk, or do you want me to carry you into town?" the mazoku asked teasingly. Zelgadiss blushed.

"I can walk, but you may have to help a bit," he answered. Xellos looked down at his lover, then smiled.

"You know Zel, as much as I adore that outfit on you, it might not be in your best interests for anybody else to see you in it." The mazoku grinned. "You might get jumped!" Zelgadiss groaned. Xellos left the chimera at the edge of town and made arrangements for a room. Zel was surprised when the mazoku phased next to him, swept him into a warm embrace, and transported them into a room where a steaming bathtub waited.

Note: tbc; there will be a tiny epilogue with some lovely citrus flavoring!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Price of a Chimera, Epilogue

By fantasymonk

Warnings: SEX!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers series, Zelgadiss, Xellos, or a life. Please do not sue, 'cause I don't get anything from writing this fic except proof of my hentai mind. Arigato for reading!

Author's note: If you came to read this for a plot, you can just forget it, 'cause there ain't gonna be one. This last part of the fic will involve nothing but sex, and perhaps a few sweet moments, 'cause my Slayers muse is a romantic at heart. My mazoku muse however, isn't, so flames will be rewarded by unpleasant circumstances pertaining to your very well being. Have a nice day!

Xellos placed his lover carefully on the bed. Zelgadiss groaned as his muscles protested the beating Vanros had given him. When Xel immediately started stripping his lover, the chimera blushed furiously.

"Xellos, I don't think I'm really up to that right now," he protested, trying to grab the mazoku's hands. Xellos chuckled.

"You're cute when you blush," he teased. "No," he continued, "that's not what I had in mind." He picked up the now unclothed chimera and carried him to a side room, where a fragrant, steaming bath had been prepared. Xellos gently eased his lover into the water. In moments, his own clothing had been removed, and he settled himself in the bath behind Zelgadiss, letting the chimera rest his battered body against the mazoku's cushioning frame. Zel gave a long sigh as he relished the feel of Xellos's skin against his own. Xellos pressed his lips to the back of Zel's neck.

"I thought you might need a good hot soaking to ease the soreness out of you," Xellos said, stroking Zelgadiss's hair. "After I procured the room, I slipped up here, prepared the bath, then popped out to get you." Zelgadiss reached back to gently touch Xellos's cheek, and the mazoku smiled and leaned into the caress like a cat.

"Thank you Xellos," Zel said, his voice soft. Xellos looked startled.

"For what, Zel?" he asked. Zelgadiss moved closer to Xel, then spoke again.

"For coming after me, for caring about me, for being you I guess," he replied. Xellos put his arms around the chimera.

"You don't have to thank me, Zel. There is no thanks required in return for something that was done out of love and care. It is enough for me that you are safe and here in my arms," Xellos replied. "And as for caring about you, how could I not? You are so beautiful Zel, both your body and your heart," the mazoku continued, placing a hand on Zel's chest. "You see through my demon exterior and love me in spite of it. For being me, Zel? There is no affectation when I am around you; I have no need to pretend to be someone else when it is just you and I. I can be myself and not fear rejection or revulsion. Thank you for making it possible for me to be myself," Xellos finished.

Zelgadiss felt tears well up in his eyes, and he reached back to encircle Xel's waist with his arms. "I love you," he said. Xellos returned the hug.

"I know," he replied, smiling, then lowered his hands into the water, scooping fragrant liquid into them that he then dribbled onto the chimera's chest. "Zel," he murmured, "do you remember when we were in the pool, and I asked you if you wanted me to wash you? Well," he continued, "that's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to make you forget everything that happened to you, everything that Vanros did, and I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." With that, Xellos picked up a small bar of soap from the side of the tub and generously lathered his hands. Zelgadiss felt himself melt under the mazoku's touch as Xellos rubbed those slick hands over his chest and neck, making sure not to miss even an inch of skin. Xel pushed Zelgadiss forward slightly in order to reach his back, and soon Zel was luxuriating in the erotic sensation of his slicked stone skin sliding against Xellos's chest and stomach. The chimera could feel an indescribable warmth pooling low in his belly, stopping all thought and leaving only room for the sensations Xellos was giving him; the almost non-existent friction of soaped fingers tracing patterns on his stomach, both hands sliding down his hips to caress his legs, the inside of his thighs, stroking his jawline. Immersed in the pleasurable sensations, Zelgadiss whimpered as Xellos put his mouth close to the chimera's ear, hot, moist breath tickling it. The mazoku lightly nipped at the pointed tip then took it in the warm recesses of his mouth, gently sucking. Zelgadiss moaned at this, and Xellos grinned, letting his hands drift lower so that they were below the surface of the water, making teasing advances on the part of Zel's body that ached to be touched the most. The chimera's body made its needs known, his hips slightly thrusting in a vain attempt to find release. Xellos drank in the sight of his lover, wantonly leaning against his chest, his head on Xel's shoulder, eyes half-closed, mouth slightly open, the tip of his tongue sneaking out to moisten those tempting lips. Xellos leaned over to whisper in Zel's ear.

"Hey, Zel, are your muscles feeling better now?" The chimera nodded dumbly, eyelids still drooping. Xellos allowed his hand to drift over Zelgadiss's sex, slightly brushing against it. Zel's eyes flew open. "Well," Xellos continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to go lie on the bed and…relax." At Zelgadiss's nod of assent, Xel rinsed off his lover's slicked skin and grabbed two towels. Zel rose on shaky legs, courtesy of Xellos's skillful touches, and stepped into the steamy air of the small bathroom with Xellos right behind him. Xellos draped one of the towels around Zelgadiss's shoulders and began briskly rubbing the water off of Zel's stone skin. For the first time since he had been taken, Zelgadiss felt safe and loved, and he savored the feeling. Too soon it seemed, he was dry, and Xellos was guiding him back into the bedroom and pushing him onto the bed. With Zelgadiss sitting on the bed, Xellos straddled the chimera's lap, his knees on either side of Zel's hips. With a sensual look, Xellos leaned down and captured Zelgadiss's lips in a searing kiss. Zelgadiss had an answering gleam in his eyes as he stroked the inside of Xel's thigh, brushing close to his lover's growing arousal. The mazoku inhaled sharply against the chimera's mouth and rested his arms on Zel's shoulders as he closed his eyes. Zelgadiss grinned at Xellos's response and continued stroking the soft skin, taking advantage of the wide stance of Xel's position to tease his love while he kept his lips firmly on Xellos's. Zelgadiss could feel more and more of the mazoku's weight coming to rest on his shoulders as Xellos gave into the pleasure flooding his body. The chimera allowed himself to fall slowly onto his back, the weight of his lover pressing slowly on top of him, until they were chest to chest, hip to hip, their swollen shafts rubbing together. Xellos began to prey upon the chimera's lips with fierce intensity, nibbling the lower lip slightly before coaxing his way into the moist warmth of Zelgadiss's mouth with his tongue. Zel moaned as their tongues sparred briefly before Xellos pulled away, bestowing kisses on the chimera's neck, nibbling and licking a path down his chest and circling teasingly around his taut nipples. Zelgadiss arched his back slightly, silently begging to be touched, and Xellos didn't need a second invitation. Licking a path from the chimera's navel to his chest, the mazoku slowly ran his tongue over Zelgadiss's nipple, dampening it before taking it in his mouth and giving it a gentle nip. Zelgadiss gasped, his eyes closed. Xellos raised himself off the chimera and positioned himself further down on Zel's body. Zelgadiss opened his eyes as he felt the mazoku move. His searching gaze found Xellos smiling wickedly at him while leaning down to press more heated kisses on the chimera's inner thighs, his breath blowing upon the aching shaft between Zel's legs. Zelgadiss unconsciously spread his legs further apart. The chimera's eyes were half-lidded.

"Xellos, please…" he whispered, pulling weakly at the mazoku's head with his hands, trying to guide him to where a heat burned to be released. Xellos smiled in understanding and lowered his head once again, this time taking the tip of Zelgadiss's shaft between his lips, tongue swirling over the tip with languorous strokes that made the chimera's hips come off the bed. Xellos pushed his lover back down with his left hand, while the fingers of his right hand traced circles on the sensitive underside of Zel's sex. Zelgadiss was almost mindless with desire, moans and whimpers escaping from his lips. Then Xellos lowered his head until Zel's entire shaft was encased in his mouth. Slowly, the mazoku bobbed his head up and down, a steady rhythm that sent shafts of pleasure shooting through his lover's body, but brought no much-needed release. Picking up the pace, Xellos let his fingers dance lightly over the heated flesh of Zel's aching shaft. Removing his mouth from the chimera's member long enough to moisten the fingers of his left hand, he resumed the task of pleasuring Zel, while his moistened fingers sought out the entrance to his lover's body. Zelgadiss's mind was reeling as he felt the mazoku's finger enter him, plunging deep. Another finger was soon added, and Xellos began gently stretching Zelgadiss's inner muscles. The chimera cried out as he came, hot liquid pouring into Xellos's mouth. The mazoku moved back quickly and caught most of the precious flow in his hand, coating his own arousal with the natural lubricant. Zelgadiss watched Xel with feverish eyes as he positioned himself and entered the chimera's eager body. Zelgadiss could feel his lover's shaft slowly filling him until the mazoku stopped, totally sheathed in Zel's heat, letting his partner's body stretch and adjust. Then Xellos began stroking in and out, starting slow, each stroke touching the deepest part of Zelgadiss.

"Xellos, faster…" Zel begged. His breath came in gasps. Xellos instantly sped up, now pounding into the impassioned chimera. The mazoku felt his senses go into overload and came, his ears filled with the sound of his own heartbeat pulsing in time with Zelgadiss's. The two of them lay together, breath slowly returning to normal as they basked in the afterglow of sex. Zelgadiss smiled lazily, totally content.

"That was… incredible," he sighed, snuggling into Xellos's arms. Xellos smiled and stroked his cheek gently with his knuckles.

"You are worthy of any pleasure I can give you, Zel," he murmured. "No price is too great to make you happy, love." Zelgadiss drowsily kissed Xellos's chest.

"I love you, Xellos," he whispered. Xellos hugged the chimera to him.

"I love you too, Zelgadiss. For your love, I offer in return only what I can afford, the payment in the form of my soul, my body, and my heart. Yes, you are even worth my very life. Not even death would be too high a price," Xellos answered, tucking Zelgadiss close to his shoulder. Zel sleepily smiled at his lover, his eyes telling Xellos how much he loved him. Zelgadiss drifted into slumber, one last thought drifting through his mind.

"I'm loved…and safe."


End file.
